Small Changes
by Roar1217
Summary: Moments I want to change slightly Disclaimer: I don't own Assassination classroom at all Rated t for slight swearing and violence
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT**

Summary: What if the reaper kidnapped asuno and bitch sensei

Also some of the lines have dot dot dots they can be hard to read so read them out loud with pauses at the dot dot dots it really helps and I do it as well so don't feel embarrassed to do it anyway without further delay

Asuno pov

it was cold and dark. this reaper guy scared me. that took a lot to do but…the look in his eye it had been the same as my fathers after I had lost pole toppling to E class. Complete bloodlust.

 _Flashback_

 _I was kidnapped my kidnapper's back was turned now was my chance but before I could move a centimeter my kidnapper whipped around and stabbed me in the calf. AHHhHhhh! I screamed out I tried to clamp down on it. I was gritting my teeth so hard at this rate my teeth would be nubs at the end of the day. "I'm a pro assassin named the reaper I've killed thousands you really think you could escape."_

 _in all honesty the words by themselves wouldn't have scared me a bit but it was the look in his eye_ _ **complete bloodlust.**_ _The thing was it wasn't an angry bloodlust no it was a_ _ **calm**_ _and_ _ **calculated.**_ _Like he couldn't even be bothered to be angry and a low life like me needed to know his place._

 _End flashback_

It terrified me to even think about that look. I shuttered. it also hadn't helped that the reaper had twisted the knife then left the room with the knife still in my leg. Suddenly the door swung open I flinched thinking the reaper was back but when I saw who it was my eyes widened not in pain this time but...in shock. there stood in the doorway nagisa shiota and karma akabane standing behind them the rest of E class all dressed in a blueish military uniform. nagisa ran up to me looking worried

"damn he really did a number on you" he muttered "alright i'm going to pull this out it's gonna hurt. You ready?"

I nodded. He pulled the dagger out. "AHhhh! that hurt more than expected"

I muttered. before I was recovered completely from the sudden spike in pain nagisa ripped the edge of my white shirt and wrapped it tightly around my wound. I winced slightly "sorry but I had to stop the bleeding" nagisa said

it surprised me here was me. the guy who had tried everything I could to cause them pain and here he was apologizing for causing me the slighted pain by doing something that would save my life I opened my mouth not sure how the express this. settling with "n-no it's fine "

his eyes took a determination shadowed by…was that, anger? " Isogi help me carry asuno "

I looked at him shocked why would he help me if he was angry with me? it made no sense unless...unless he was angry for me? But why? my thoughts were cut short by the source of my confusion

"what? it's not like you can walk on your own" he and Isogi -another member of E class I had tried to hurt- put my arms around their shoulders and with their help I limped down the hallway helping me, angry for me as if...as if i was one of them. I will never understand E class. The green haired girl led the group akabane watching our backs. Suddenly the reaper showed up at the front of the group he grabbed the green head **(is it green head like red head or greenette like brunette and bluenette or is it just green hair)** and kneed her repeatedly in the gut then he dropped her and smirked.

"KAYANO!" a guy with fiery orange hair shouted. We all started to shake I glanced at isogI then nagisa then the rest of E class I realized they unlike me weren't shaking in terror but in...anger. Then I glanced back to nagisa while normally overlooked it was evident that the bluenette was their leader while all of them did their part and Isogi was their class president as well as it making more sense to listen to akabane because he was the smartest among them from what I had observed when it came to quick choices they all looked to the blue haired boy. Nagisa was trembling in anger his teal eyes blazing in rage it was like looking at a blue flame

"Sugino take asuno's arm" when he spoke it was full of fury but...quiet. his next words came out somehow even more saturated with wrath. Yet at the same time each one was clearly spoken.

"The Reaper is mine"

The words rung in my ears. Most of the time nagisa seemed like mouse. He was quiet and a easy target for bullies but now he seemed like a python getting ready to strike. He drew the knife that had been in my leg they all had little holders with green rubber knifes but when nagisa had pulled the knife out of my leg he must have put the rubber knife in his pocket and the real one in his holder. how had I not noticed that until now? While I had been lost in thought nagisa had walked up to the reaper dropped his knife and...clapped? What? He then tried to tackle the reaper. And the reaper just laughed and punched him in the gut.

"Did you really think THAT would work on me" the reaper laughed the funny thing was nagisa seemed more caught up that clapping (of all things) did nothing more than being punched did

"h-how did you..but I...how?" Nagisa breathing hard asked. completely baffled.

"if you must know I bit my tongue I'm not a idiot like takaoka" he answered amused suddenly nagisa launched at the man. The reaper blocked like he was swatting a fly away and tripped nagisa then he stepped on the bluenette's head

"Bring back any memories or do I have to make you beg for me to spare your friends lives " nagisa just growled then stabbed him in the leg unwitting the reaper had tripped nagisa so he was right next to the knife.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH THEM!" Nagisa shouted he tackled the reaper and held him in a triangle choke. the reaper couldn't escape! the reaper mimed a gun? What would that do? He mimes shooting at nagisa arm to my horror nagisa grunted in pain and started bleeding. Nagisa rolled off the reaper and clutched his arm in pain. The reaper said

"Grab your friend and follow me try anything funny and I'll shoot little blue over here in the heart" akabane picked up...kayano was that her name? and carried her bridal style "you bastard" he growled angrily

The reaper just laughed and walked down the hallway "come on now class E "

we walked in silence until we got to another cell that looked to be in a drainage canal the reaper put collars on us then shoved us all in the cell. he closed the cell door but before he walked away one of the girls asked the reaper

"Wait I know you're an assassin but please give us medical supplies for nagisa-kun and asuno-kun please!" She begged. The reaper walked away without a word i spoke up once I was sure he left.

"he's heartless. the best we can do is rip up my shirt and dress our wounds the best we can" I took my shirt off and ripped in half once i dressed my leg i said "nagisa I had a class on wrapping injuries sit down and I'll dress your wound as well"

nagisa sat down. " thank you it will be easier to dress this way." I said once he complied. Once nagisa's arm was dressed as well I spoke up again.

" okay so now that we're all fine what the hell is going on here?" before anyone could answer we heard gunfire from above us then a...yellow octopus in graduation clothes landed in front of me...What?

"Koro-sensei! Are you okay?" Nagisa said immediately.

"worry not children I'm fine. But you aren't." moving faster than I could see he took both of our dressings off and redid them better than any I had ever seen. I stood there shocked what was this

"I..what is...I don't…what?" i said as baffled as nagisa had been just a few minutes ago. They all just shrugged, looked sheepish, and a few laughed nervously

"that's uh….kinda hard to explain" before I could get a better answer the reaper came back this time with a pretty blonde and some stiff collared military guy they both seemed familiar...that's it they were both at the school assemblies so were they...the E class teachers?

 **So thats a wrap but to clear up some of the confusion for if and when I post the next ch EACH CHAPTER IS ON THE ORIGINAL TIMELINE TILL I MESS WITH IT meaning next ch (unless I say they are in the same time line) only bitch sensei was kidnapped and asuno has no idea about koro sensei PM me if you are still confused also PLEASE REVIEW! anyway Keep Calm and Roar**


	2. Chapter 2

Nagisa Pov

Time seemed to slow down for me i could see the tentacle and i sprinted as fast as i could, in fact i had never gone faster. (except of course when i went to the movies with koro-sensei and when karma and i went to space) i jumped and turned in midair so i hit kayano with my shoulder but that also made it so the tentacle meant for kayano hit me dead center of my chest

"AAHHHH!" i screamed out. The last thing I heard was a shout of pain, sorrow, shock and a million other emotions "NAGISA!" the voice was...karma's. The last thing i saw was karma. his shocked face. Then **Darkness**.

Karma Pov

I stood there, shocked. I watched Nagisa's body hit the ground rooted to the spot I was standing in. Nagisa's lifeless eyes staring at me. Then what ever force that had rooted me to the ground suddenly stopped I ran to nagisa desperately checking his neck for a pulse nothing I put my ear to his chest **Nothing.** I gently put my hand to his face and closed his eyes. I couldn't bear to see them without the light that constantly filled them knowing I'd never see that light ever again. I picked him up, held him to my chest and cried. **Nagisa is dead.** My best friend is dead. Sometime later I duly noticed some white light then koro-sensei was next to me he put a tentacle on my shoulder

"hold him level karma " I was too emotionally drained to argue and he sounded so calm….sure. so silently I complied. koro-sensei held out a red ball "when he was stabbed I gathered as much blood and cells as I could before he hit the ground "

to my amazement he started to patch up nagisa "i'm a little short on blood type B donors if you please"

I was type O so i held out my arm as did isogi, Rinka, and Chiba.

"Nakamura get the cake off the ground and shove it in my mouth!"

"You realize it's been on the ground for like 30 minutes right?" Nakamura answered grossed out

"yes I need to eat to keep up my energy and ever since I saw it I can't stop thinking about it 30 MINUTE RULE!" he replied

"MORE LIKE 30 SECOND RULE" she shouted back. I heard etona mutter "i thought it was 5 second rule"

Nakamura went to the cake despite her earler discussed. when koro-sensei was finished nagisa had a scar across his chest where just minutes before he had had a huge hole in his chest

"set him down on the ground karma " koro-sensei said and so I did just as I let go of him he started to cough harshly and shot up breathing hard his face full of shock.

Nagisa Pov

I was floating in a sea of darkness not nighttime darkness where once your eyes adjusted you could kind of see no it was pitch. black. am I...am I dead? Was this what it felt like to...to die? It suddenly felt like i was drowning i needed air so bad. And just like that i could breath i shot up i was shocked to say the least I mean wasn't i dead? I looked down where their should have been a fatal wound there was just a jagged scar. How? to the side karma stood there tears running down his face the suddenly

"You idiot why would you do that?" karma shouted as koro sensei fell over. Karma's inquiry forgotten we all looked at him

Karma's P.o.v.

Koro-sensei fell over we all stood there shocked "come on don't let your target just sit here and catch his breath"

Isogi walked to the front of the group looking at us he meekly asked" Who doesn't wanna kill him?"

We all raised our hands. It didn't feel right to just kill him after all he had done for us especially right after he had revived one of us. Quietly Isogi spoke again "Who feels like we need to be the ones to do it. Not someone else?"

We slowly one by one raised our hands. While it felt wrong to do it korosensei expected us to kill him and he was going to die anyway. We all pinned him down someone had to ask it, so i did "So who's going stab him?"

Nagisa spoke up. He hadn't moved from where I'd laid him on the ground. "I'll do it."

Nagisa kneeled over korosensei heart. Some of the girls were had quietly started to cry. Nagisa drew his knife. He started to move korosensei neck tie out of the way but koro sensei stopped him "There's no need to move it. It's had a hole in it since the day I uh...received it"

Nagisa held still for a moment then he raise his knife a yell of anguish, sadness, and anger ripped out of his throat "AHHH!"

I looked down and focused on the tentacle I was holding. Nagisa's breath caught. When I looked up korosensei had a tentacle on top of nagisa's head. A gesture always done to calm us down "Don't kill me with anger in your heart and voice. So calm down and show us a smile"

He took a few minutes to control his breathing. His face for everyone but me, kayano, and korosensei is course was covered by his sky blue hair but I saw it. His eyes were shiny and tearing up in the corners his lips were quivering until they finally curved into a smile. Nagisa's expression had completely changed you could only tell he was sad by the tears streaming out of of his teal eyes.

"Goodbye korosensei." he pushed the knife into korosensei heart. We watched melancholy as yellow dots surrounded us as if to hug us then slowly faded into the darkness of night. Tears were streaming down everyone's faces some just had the odd sniffle or two while some were sobbing when I glanced at our remaining teachers professor bitch was crying quietly eyes downcast and karasuma eyes were shiny a tear or two rolled down his face. Nagisa had to be the most affected by it all. And who could blame him it was no secret he was the best in the class at assassination. Their mock civil war had proven that. As well as while korosensei has...had a strong connection with everyone it was clearly strongest with nagisa. Plus his mind **had** to be sensitive after being brought back to life. I stood up and said " let's head into the classroom maybe Koro- the octopus left something for us"

To my surprise Isogi stood up and said " yeah. That sounds like a good idea" one by one the rest stood up some who were sobbing needed a little coaxing but they went to the classroom except me and nagisa who wouldn't leave korosensei clothes I just picked him up understanding that the only way he would move of his own free will was if koro sensei told him to. When walk in each classmate was looking at one of four things three were huge books the smallest being the size of the guide book for the school trip. At some point during the short walk Nagisa's pained sobbing had turned into constant sniffles and staggered breathing with a hiccup or two for good measure. Set him down in his chair he keyed his head down on the desk mindful of the four things koro sensei had left him. I went to my desk and looked at the titles of the books on my desk. the biggest one said Life 101 by korosensei the middle one (which wasn't much smaller) said Karma Akabane Class 3-E yearbook by korosensei, third was bureaucrat tips and tricks by korosensei. What? Why is Nagisa's third book bigger? Oh that's right nagisa wanted to be a teacher. Of course his would be bigger. Now that I think about it it's almost surprising his book wasn't up to the ceiling. And then their was a little cardboard cylinder with smiley faces on the top and bottom I opened it. It had a rolled up piece of paper inside. I took it out and unrolled it. It was a diploma for assassination. I handled each item with care. I set them down back where they had been before. I walk back to korosensei empty clothes. I gingerly picked up k-the octopus's tie I walked back into the classroom and set the tie on nagisa's sleeping form. It just felt, right for nagisa to have it.

 **Done. Sorry it took so long to make and sorry in advance for spelling and grammar mistakes. school for us non-assassins sucks. Anyway Keep Calm and Roar.**


End file.
